


Почему источники горячие или о вреде воздержания

by MartiLopez



Series: Омегаверс [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez





	Почему источники горячие или о вреде воздержания

Десятую годовщину своих отношений они решили отметить на горячих источниках. И конечно, частные апартаменты они заказывали с таким расчетом, чтобы, во-первых, жаркие дни пришлись как раз на время отдыха, и во-вторых, чтобы и коттедж, и сам горячий источник, располагались в максимально уединенном месте. 

А еще, безусловно, место должно было быть живописным – Саске надеялся успеть пофотографировать до или после. Хотя если учитывать способности Наруто к планированию времени, приедут они наверняка впритык. Так что после, да. Горы, панорамы, голубые дали… Главное, чтобы ноги держали, а то известное дело…

Впрочем, сейчас не об этом. Выбравшись из такси, Саске бодро зашагал вслед за хозяином отеля и Наруто, тащившим весь их багаж с таким видом, будто тот по весу был не тяжелее пушинки. Их домик располагался в самом отдаленном уголке отведенной под отель территории, аккурат за скальным выступом внушительных размеров. «Как удачно, – подумал Саске, довольно хмыкнув себе под нос. – Природная звукоизоляция». 

Источник располагался за домом и был огорожен от любопытных глаз высоким забором. Проводив их до входа и вручив ключи, хозяин, мелко кланяясь, поспешил удалиться, сообщив напоследок, что столовая и магазин с продуктами находятся в главном здании рядом с въездом на территорию. Услышав ключевое слово «еда», Наруто необычайно воодушевился, и, побросав чемоданы в прихожей, ускакал вслед за хозяином.

– Вернусь через полчаса! Осмотрись пока!

Саске недовольно дернул плечом и решил его проигнорировать. В конце концов, однажды еда им точно понадобится. И будет очень удачно, если она окажется под рукой, потому что идти в таком виде в столовую… Мда, в общем, это была бы не лучшая идея. Не говоря уже о том, что сказать «идти» в его случае было бы сильным преувеличением.

Растеряв все напускное недовольство, Саске зажмурился в предвкушении. Отпуск обещал быть отличным. От сладких фантазий даже сейчас подкашивались ноги. Мало того, что течка на носу, так они еще и специально воздерживались от секса последнюю неделю, чтобы усилить ощущения после. В результате Саске стал возбуждаться от малейшего намека на интимность, более того, от собственных мыслей, и это начало даже причинять определенные неудобства. Как, например, вот сейчас – объекта его страсти нет и в помине, а у него член упирается в ширинку. 

Словно специально себя подзуживая и накручивая, Саске решил игнорировать восставшую плоть, не прекращая при этом перебирать в уме пошлые фантазии. Ах, как отчетливо он представлял толстый длинный член, растягивающий его изнутри так хорошо и сильно, что перед глазами кружились звезды. Ах, как удачно устроено природой, что простата, до которой он никак не мог сам достать пальцами, располагалась как раз там, куда упиралась головка члена Наруто во время сцепки. Он вспомнил ощущение колкого, расходящегося электрическими разрядами, удовольствия, и от этих воспоминаний его всего окатило жаром. Щеки занялись красным от прилившей к лицу крови, он выдохнул и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. 

Присев на корточки перед одним из чемоданов – ткань брюк, охватывающая член, натянулась, почти причиняя боль, и Саске не смог сдержать тихого стона – он принялся расстегивать молнию, чтобы разложить вещи по шкафам, хотя все его внимание было сосредоточено сейчас на пульсирующем возбуждением паху, так что чемоданом он занимался больше на автомате.

Ему представилось, как Наруто опускается на пол у него за спиной, как охватывает широкими ладонями его ягодицы, немного разводя их в стороны, как проводит носом по шее сзади, вдыхает запах его волос и вбирает в рот мочку уха. 

Дыхание сбилось, и Саске, не глядя ухватив какую-то стопку одежды, поднялся на ноги. Давление на член уменьшилось, но не намного. В его воображении Наруто как раз в этот момент запустил ладонь ему за пояс брюк сзади и втолкнул несколько пальцев ему в анус. Саске что есть силы сжал мышцы, пытаясь ухватить фантомное ощущение растяжения. 

Нет, так не пойдет, без реального, материального, Наруто это все не то. 

– У тебя что, вибратор в заднице? Ты чего так возбудился тут в одиночестве? Даже раскраснелся, кажется. Изменяешь мне со своими фантазиями? Течка-то еще не началась, – Наруто не заставил себя ждать, появившись на пороге с пакетами, и сейчас с интересом разглядывал пойманного врасплох Саске. 

– Какой еще вибратор, совсем дурак стал? («А это интересная идея, кстати, надо будет попробовать», – пробубнил Наруто себе под нос). И ни с кем я тебе не изменяю. 

– А, так это ты обо мне мечтал? – Наруто с хитрой усмешкой опустил пакеты на пол и в мгновение ока оказался у него за спиной. – Наверное, ждал меня и мечтал что я сделаю так, – он провел ладонью по спрятанному в брюки члену Саске, останавливаясь на головке и неожиданно резко ее сжимая, попутно расстегивая пуговичку ширинки – Саске невольно охнул, – и так… – Вторую руку он просунул сзади за пояс, словно бы прочитав последнюю фантазию Саске. Его пальцы осторожно скользнули вниз по взмокшей коже, пощекотали вход и, без предупреждения, проникли внутрь. – Ах, Саске, ты такой сладкий. 

Саске почти не слушал, его полностью захватило ощущение того, что его словно бы насаживали на длинные пальцы, подталкивая спереди назад, тем самым еще больше стимулируя член. Откинув голову на плечо Наруто и прижав к груди забытую в руках одежду, он, неосознанно открыв рот, тихо постанывал и вскрикивал, покачивал в такт бедрами, больше не от самой стимуляции, а от того, что его фантазии так внезапно воплотились в жизнь.

Наруто глухо хихикнул ему в шею, втянул носом сладкий аромат приближающейся течки и убрал руки.

– Много сладкого перед едой нельзя – аппетит испортишь, а обед, скажу я тебе, уже не за горами. 

Саске, немного дезориентированный таким внезапным исчезновением этих волшебных рук, посмотрел на него с недоумением – Наруто уже успел отойти от него, забрать пакеты с продуктами и дойти до мини-кухонки – а когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, только фыркнул и отправился дальше разбирать вещи. Единственным утешением его жаждущей мести душе был отлично просматривающийся с боку могучий стояк в штанах у его альфы.

***

Когда все приготовления были закончены – возле спуска в воду на скамье высилась стопка свежих полотенец, в холодильнике была заготовлена еда на три дня вперед, постель застелена и распахнута, душ продиагностирован на исправность – Саске и Наруто наконец сбросили с себя белые махровые халаты и по очереди зашли в парящую воду. Температура была просто восхитительной. Наруто с блаженным вздохом откинулся спиной на пологий камень бортика и закрыл глаза.

– Даже жалко портить экологию такого чудесного места, – со смешком проговорил он. 

– Эй, я не радиоактивный и никакую экологию портить не собираюсь, – взъерепенился на такое заявление Саске.

– Конечно нет, – Наруто придвинулся к нему, прижимая спиной к гладкому камню и наваливаясь сверху – теперь их члены и бедра соприкасались под водой, – но вода после нас здесь определенно станет гуще… – он провел носом по подбородку Саске, вынуждая того откинуть голову, – и белее…

– Придурок, – усмехнулся Саске на автомате, чувствуя как высыхает горло, как тянет задницу и наливается член, борясь с членом Наруто за свободное пространство между их животами. Наруто снова втянул носом его запах, сводящие с ума нотки стали более отчетливыми, фактурными. Подхватив Саске под ноги, задирая их вверх, он шепнул:

– Началось. 

Саске судорожно сглотнул и послушно обхватил ногами Наруто за талию, остервенело цепляясь пятками за собственные лодыжки, растопыривая пальцы на ногах от избытка ощущений, когда тяжелый толстый член его любовника заскользил вдоль потекшего ануса, смешивая смазку с водой, но еще не проникая внутрь. Саске била крупная дрожь нетерпения, колебля воду вокруг них, он готов был скулить от всепоглощающей жажды, а Наруто все мучал его зачем-то, дразнясь, едва надавливая, почти погружая внутрь головку, но тут же отстраняясь. Наконец у него тоже не выдержали нервы, и он, вцепившись пальцами Саске в волосы, с размаху вошел до основания. Саске потрясенно распахнул глаза, застыв в немом крике и выгнув спину, и тут же ухнул назад, когда Наруто после секундной паузы начал с силой двигаться. Вода вокруг них завивалась бурунами, плескалась и брызгала. 

Саске не помнил себя от наслаждения. Все как он и мечтал – член до того толстый, что кажется еще немного и не поместился бы в нем, двигался внутри, охватываемый сокращающимися мышцами. Это растяжение сводило его с ума. Он самозабвенно напрягал анус, усиливая ощущения, стонал и вскрикивал, когда натянутая, налитая кровью головка где-то глубоко внутри с силой ударялась в простату. Саске пятками подталкивал Наруто ближе, словно хотел вбить его в себя так глубоко, как только возможно. Или даже глубже. 

Первый оргазм накатил волной, Саске выгнулся еще сильнее и, кажется, задрыгал ногами, он не очень хорошо осознавал себя в этот момент – недельное воздержание усилило наслаждение многократно. Он практически отключился, но безжалостный укус в основание шеи не дал ему провалиться в беспамятство. Наруто с рыком отодрал его от себя, почти грубо перевернул и, привалив животом к бортику, снова вошел. Ладонями он буквально натягивал на себя Саске, так что тому почти казалось, что член сейчас выйдет горлом. 

Саске умирал от наслаждения. Да, вот так глубоко, вот так резко, сильно, мощно, еще! Еще! Сильнее! Быстрее! Он вскрикивал на каждое движение, перед глазами темнело.

Вода почти кипела вокруг их тел. 

Наруто вгонял в него член, не давая и секунды вздохнуть, Саске чувствовал себя как между молотом и наковальней, но видит бог – он готов был умирать здесь, раздавленный, нанизанный, вечно, лишь бы не прекращались эти толчки, лишь бы не стихало громкое дыхание над ухом, перемежаемое рыком. Наруто прижал его к камню своим телом, чтобы освободить руки, и развел в стороны покрасневшие ягодицы, словно пытаясь толкнуться еще глубже. Два толчка, особенно несдержанных, и он с громким протяжным стоном замер, ощущая, как бьется птицей в силках под ним Саске, содрогаясь от нового оргазма. 

Узел разбух почти мгновенно, и Саске повернул голову набок, чтобы видеть своего альфу. Его черные глаза были почти не видны за расширившимися провалами зрачков, над верхней губой выступила испарина, он дышал тяжело и прерывисто, а в глазах почти не было осознанности. Мелко вздрагивая, он выгнулся назад, упираясь задом в пах Наруто, непрерывно постанывая. Член Наруто уже начал пульсировать и раскачиваться внутри него, и Саске почти не знал, куда деваться от такого количества ощущений. Ему казалось, что еще немного, и он начнет кончать непрерывно, потому что не успевал он отойти от одного потрясения, как тут же его накрывало следующей волной удовольствия, острой, словно бритва, без жалости режущей ему нервы и испытывая сердце на устойчивость к нагрузкам. 

Ох, наверно, воздержание все-таки было плохой идеей. Теперь он просто не выдержит такой силы ощущений и помрет здесь, окутанный теплым паром и с членом в заднице. 

Наруто, меж тем, решив, что он отдохнул уже достаточно, принялся интенсивно толкаться в него, сопровождая свои действия крепкой хваткой на члене. В первый момент Саске испуганно вскрикнул, тут же кончил, а после, смирившись, облокотился о камень руками, все так же вздрагивая, и отдался ощущениям. 

Головка била по простате, узел давил на вход, грубая рука сжимала член, было так тяжело и сладко, что хотелось плакать. Ему казалось, что Наруто всюду вокруг него, что у него десять рук, которыми он гладит его, мнет, ласкает. Он чувствовал, как горячие губы целуют шею, ощущал тиски пальцев на своих сосках, член внутри него до того увеличился, что казалось, его сейчас просто порвет изнутри. Саске напряг анус, сжимая мышцы, и протяжно застонал, так остро ощущая это божественную пульсацию. Новый оргазм скрутил внутренности.

В этот момент Наруто удалось вырваться из него, несмотря на то, что узел спал еще не до конца, и Саске не секунду подумал, что сейчас кончит второй раз за одно мгновение – до того яркими были ощущения. 

Наруто быстро подхватил его на руки и выволок из воды, где тут же поставил на карачки задом к верху.

– Сегодня из тебя не должно вылиться ни капли моей спермы, понял? – лукаво улыбнулся он, заправляя черные пряди волос Саске за ухо. – Будем хорошими туристами и позаботимся об экологии. К тому же я слышал, что чем больше в тебе будет спермы, тем приятнее будет каждый последующий раз.

Саске уловил только слово «приятнее» и горестно застонал. Определенно, если будет еще приятнее, он здесь точно умрет от разрыва сердца.

***

Рассвет второго дня застал их на кушетке. Наруто лежал на спине, ухватив Саске за бедра, и с силой насаживая его на себя. Он еще помнил о своей идее не дать пролиться ни капле собственной спермы никуда, кроме как в Саске, поэтому сейчас очень внимательно следил за тем, чтобы его член служил надежной пробкой.

Саске сидел верхом, откинув голову назад и хрипло стонал. Ему опять казалось, что этот громадный член сейчас проткнет его насквозь. А еще, что сперма Наруто скоро начнет плескаться у него в ушах. При каждом толчке она проталкивалась глубже внутрь, поскольку ей больше некуда было деваться, и по ощущениям это удлиняло и без того не маленькое достоинство Наруто на пару лишних сантиметров. Сорванный голос дал петуха, когда он вскрикнул от очередного настигшего его оргазма.

Сперма выплеснулась на живот Наруто, добавив на нем пятен и потеков. Сам он, казалось, был вымазан уже с ног до головы. Он кончал уже бессчётное количество раз, заливал себе и ноги и живот, и Наруто без устали размазывал его семя по всему телу, словно поставил себе цель покрыть этим доказательством удовольствия Саске каждый сантиметр его кожи. Потом они возвращались в воду, и приходилось начинать все с начала. 

Наруто сел, не спуская Саске с колен, и припал губами к ключице. Рукой он скользнул Саске за спину и, огладив того между лопатками, спустился ниже. В следующую секунду Саске задохнулся от неожиданности, потому что Наруто пропихнул один палец ему в анус, рядом с движущимся внутри членом. Саске протестующе замычал (на связную речь он был уже давно не способен) и забил ногами по кушетке, но Наруто только успокаивающе поцеловал его грудь слева, чуть выше соска, и добавил второй палец. Саске зашелся стонами, не в силах совладать с собственным телом, от такого сильного растяжения его било словно в лихорадке, а из пурпурной головки струя за струей вырывалась сперма. Этого было слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком приятно, почти больно. Просачиваясь между пальцами, из него по капле вытекало семя Наруто. Заметив это досадное упущение, Наруто быстро вытащил пальцы, подхватил Саске под ягодицы, и опустился с ним на пол. Тут же, не теряя ни минуты, снова поставил его на колени, прижав рукой голову и грудь к полу, пальцами растянул покрасневший анус и резко толкнулся внутрь, шлепаясь собственными яйцами о мошонку Саске. 

Саске, который в это время пытался перевести дух после оргазма невероятной силы, поперхнулся вдохом. 

Наруто, наблюдая за тем, как ствол его члена скрывается внутри Саске, медленно и осторожно протолкнул за кольцо мышц сразу оба больших пальца. Саске на это отозвался громким вскриком, ноги его дернулись, хлестнув Наруто по бедрам. Тот, ухватившись поудобнее и не вынимая пальцев, начал что есть силы вбиваться внутрь, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма. Саске под ним кончал, кажется, уже без передышки. Окончательно сорвав голос, он кричал на одной протяжной ноте, не зная как еще выразить ту глубину и интенсивность удовольствия, которое бушевало сейчас внутри него. 

Наруто в последний миг перед своим оргазмом вытащил пальцы и, не снимая Саске с члена, развернул лицом к себе. Завязался узел, скрепляя их вместе, и Саске, прерывисто дыша, уставился ошалелым, бессмысленным взглядом в светлеющее небо.

***

К вечеру второго дня Саске едва помнил, как его зовут. Наруто бессовестно пользовался его невменяемостью и трахал много и сильно на всех горизонтальных и вертикальных поверхностях, без конца использовал пальцы и язык, наставил ему кучу синяков и засосов. Не будь Саске омегой, точно отключился бы пару раз от нехватки кислорода – ведь оргазмы шли уже так часто, что вдохнуть нормально стало действительно сложной задачей. Вся земля вокруг купальни была залита его спермой. Вода в источнике помутнела от разведенной в ней смазки.

Это была самая тяжелая течка на его памяти. А самое ужасное было в том, что, несмотря на растраханный зад, трясущиеся руки и сорванное горло, ему до сих пор нестерпимо хотелось секса. Наруто словно чувствовал это и ни разу не сбавил темпа, ни разу не переключился на медленный, размеренный ритм. Не будь он альфой, уже давно свалился бы без сил. 

Так что ночь второго дня Саске встретил как в тумане, а третий день почти не помнил вовсе. Помнил только бесконечно пронзающий его член, свои оргазмы, крики и стоны, помнил синие глаза Наруто и его поцелуи. 

Когда жажда наконец отступила, Саске лежал без сил на почти сломанной кушетке и пытался решить, чего он хочет больше: есть или все-таки спать. Но додумать он так и не успел, потому что провалился в темный омут сна без сновидений. Наруто ласково поцеловал его в лоб, легко подхватил на руки и отнес в душ, где бережно смыл с любимого тела всю сперму и смазку, вымыл свою сперму, так тщательно сберегаемую все это время, из ануса Саске, и, закутав в одеяло, отнес в разложенную постель. Улегшись рядом, он осторожно притянул Саске к себе, зарылся носом во влажные волосы и с улыбкой на лице погрузился в долгожданный сон. 

Впереди у них было еще четыре дня отдыха.


End file.
